bioniclecomedycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha Team and the New Brotherhood of the Makuta vs Yours Truely
Shadock: We must destroy him! Shadow Skrall: Yessssss Takadax: But how? They look to Fan1. He is playing Star Wars Battlefront Shadock: There! Thats his favorite game! If we can beat him in that.... Takadax: Then he will be shamed and will obey us! Shadow Skrall: No brainer Shadock: We need more help though... Alpha Team comes up Stormer: We hate that Biofan! He makes fun of Hero Factory! Shadock: Then its settled! We shall stop Biofan together! They challenge Fan1 to a game. Fan1 becomes a Clone Trooper while the other characters play as Villians from the game : Loading Map Tantive IV Fan1 is a Heavy Trooper. Shadow Skrall becomes General Grevious. SS walks across a hallway and Fan1 is on the other side. Fan1: Over here you unpaid lackey! SS sprints to Fan1. Fan1 places a mine and rolls out of the way KABOOM! Shadow Skrall was blown up by Bioniclefan1 SS: Curses! : Loading Map Mustafar: Fan1 is now a clone engineer. He's running from Nex and Evo. Nex and Evo are Drodiekas. Fan1 turns and runs across the lava bridge and stops. Fan1: I surrender They walk on the bridge with him. Nex: Sir! We have captured Biofan! What do we do now? Stormer: Obviously you shoot him! Evo: But sir! We're Hero Factories were too childish for lethal guns! Fan1 runs across the bridge! Nex: Ahh! He's escaping! Fire! Fan1 reaches lava bridge control room. Destroys terminal Evo: Teh bridge is falling! : Panics : WHY IS THE BRIDGE FALLLING! WHYYYYY Nex and Evo have died. Later Fan1 is being chased by Breeze. She is a Super Battle Droid. She fires but keeps missing. Fan1 makes a turn and winds up on a sniping station near the lava bridge. Breeze: Now your trapped! Instead of surrendering Fan1 runs across and jumps safely to the other side of the bridge. Breeze: -_- Fan1 then shoots Breeze Breeze has died : Loading Map Jabba's Palace : Furno is in the center where Jabba is. He is Jango Fett. Furno: Now where did he go? Under the trap door Fan1 is a Jettrooper. He activates his jetpack and flies through the trapdoor Furno: Wha?! Where did you come from! Fan1 fires rocket. BOOM Furno has died : Loading Map Mygeeto: Rocka is in a Droid tank. He corners Fan1 as a Engineer. Rocka: Now you're done for! Before Rocka can fire Fan1 jumps on top of the tank and climbs to the top where Rocka cannot shoot him. Rocka: Stormer! Stormer! He's done the unthinkable! Fan1 uses his fusion cutter to slice the tank forcing Rocka to get out. Fan1 steals the tank. Fan1: What were you saying about having me cornered. Rocka killed himself : Loading Map DeathStar II : The surviving bad guys are in the center Stormer: Well looks like its just us. Surge accidentally falls into the abyss Stormer: Minus Surge. Stringer sees some red circles on the ground. Stringer: Hey! What are these things? Takadax comes up. Takadax: Not sure. Maybe their pancakes! Stringer: I love pancakes Yee haw! They jump on the pancakes. They blow up. Takadax and Stringer have died Stormer: Spread out! He can't possibly be taking us out one by one! Everyone spreads out. Bulk sees something run by. Bulk: Ummmmm Durrr whats that? He inspeacts the area and he finds Fan1 with a shotgun. BLAM! Bulk has died Fan1: Easiest kill ever Stormer: Hold it! Stormer is near him as a Mangaguard. Stormer: Your finished. Fan1: Your right. I am finished. Stormer: Yes! Fan1: I have 1 final request Stormer: Which is Fan1: Catch! Fan1 throws a detpack and detonates it instanly killing Stormer Stormer: NOOOOOOOOO : Loading Final map Coruscant : Shadock becomes Darth Maul and hides on a area with high ground. Fan1 as a Heavytrooper comes strolling down the area. Shadock; Biofan! Your done for! I have the high ground and in Star Wars if you have the high ground you always win! Fan1 aims rocket launcher Shadock: It was simple to beat you really. You can't hope to beat me as Maul! Fan1 : Whispers : Just aim.... Shadock: Any last words! Fan1: AND FIRE! Shoot rocket launcher and kills Shadock. Shadock has died Shadock: No! This can't be! I had the high ground! NOOOOOO! VICTORY!